


Unexpected Visitors

by TouchoftheWind



Series: Deal Twice [3]
Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Encounters. Dean has just finished some business in New York and before he leaves decides to visit Neal Caffrey. 1x11 for White Collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitors

**A/N: This is a White Collar/Supernatural Drabble.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing- both shows belong to their respective owners. Supernatural to Eric Kripke and White Collar to Jeff Eastin.**

 **Author: TouchoftheWind**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Warnings: Slash**

 **Pairing: Dean/Neal, kind of established- they have dated in the past but not on a serious basis.**

 **Summary: Sequel to Encounters. Dean has just finished some business in New York and before he leaves decides to visit Neal Caffrey. 1x11 for White Collar.**

  
**Unexpected Visitors**   


The weather was chilly and dull over New York that evening. The roads were full of taxis and buses as people would rather get transport than walk in the cold wind. Only a few people were out and those were wrapped in heavy coats. Neal was stood at the roof terrace doors looking through the glass at the lights when his phone rang.

"Hey," Neal greeted and a familiar voice came over the phone making the con-man smile widely.

"Hey, babe," Dean's voice came over the phone and Neal could almost imagine the man was here with him.

"Hey, Darlin'. Where you at now?" Neal asked.

"I'm actually on your street, come down and let me in?" Dean said and before he could finish his words Neal was moving out of his room and down the stairs.

"On my way. I thought you were in Texas anyway," Neal stated.

"Got some free time, Sammy's at Bobby's healing up but we had some things we could only pick up in person. Thought it was an opportunity that I couldn't miss," Dean explained and Neal strode the last few steps towards the door and flung it open with a grin.

He moved with ease into the arms which pulled him too a muscled body. Neal smiled and clung happily to the man.

"Shall we go inside?" Dean's voice whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," Neal replied and pulled back from the embrace and led the way inside. The duo made their way into Neal's apartment and as soon as they were inside Dean slammed Neal into the wall by the door, his mouth sealing itself to Neal's neck. Neal gave a happy moan as the slightly younger man licked his tongue over Neal's pulse point. Neal's hands moved to the jacket which Dean always wore and began to push it from Dean.

The jacket fell to the floor with a light thud and Neal began to rub his fingers underneath the collar of Dean's t-shirt. Dean gave a rough breath against Neal's neck and the man moved quickly back up to the con-artists lips and sealed his fuller ones over the darker haired man's. Dean's hands moved down to the shirt Neal was wearing and began to unbutton it- stumbling a few times before Neal's hands joined in and helped. Soon the white shirt had fallen to the ground and Neal was wrestling Dean away from the wall and towards the middle of the apartment.

Neal gave a moan as Dean's hands moved down the bare skin on his back, the calluses on Dean's hands making the man tremble at them. They were purely Dean. Dean's hands continued to move over the smooth skin in a soothing but sensual manner making the con artist shudder and tremble and give small hisses when they pulled back for air.

Dean pulled back and smiled at Neal while running his down and grasping the firm backside of Neal making the dark haired man let out a moan at the contact. Dean grinded their fronts together letting the man feel his hardness and as they moved back and their lips had barely touched a knock sounded at the door.

Neal gave a groan and rested his head on Dean's shoulder who also gave a groan of his own and relaxed his grip on Neal.

"Let's pretend we're not home," Dean whispered and pressed a kiss to Neal's ear. Neal wrapped his arms tightly around Dean and stayed still.

A moment passed and there was silence before another knock sounded on the door.

"Neal?" Peter's voice came through the door and Neal raised his head in alarm and looked at the door.

"Peter," Neal whimpered to Dean.

"The FBI guy?" Dean whispered and Neal nodded.

"Best let him in and see what he wants," Dean continued and Neal stared in astonishment as Dean took off his t-shirt and unzipped his jeans before moving to sprawl in a chair looking thoroughly debauched. Neal was quite sure that he didn't look any more put together and gave Dean a glare before opening the door just as another knock sounded.

"Peter," Neal greeted and he felt Peter's eyes rake over his half-naked form, mussed hair and kiss swollen lips.

"Am I interrupting something?" Peter questioned his brow furrowing and he blinked when he heard Dean's laugh sound of the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Neal asked but stepped back and let the man see into his apartment. Peter could now see Dean sitting at the table waiting.

"Erm…the offer you made earlier…about staying here," Peter said while his eyes lit up in recognition at Dean- remembering the kiss he had seen months ago.

"2nd door to the right and you can stay there," Neal said, having already asked June to prepare a room for Peter. Peter nodded and muttered a thank you before heading off towards the room. Neal gave a sigh and almost slammed his door before turning back to Dean.

"You get a lot of late night visitors?" Dean asked as the man stood up and met him in the middle of the room.

"You have no idea," Neal muttered thinking of Mozzie and Alex.

"Let's get a shower," Dean suggested and led Neal to the bathroom.

A few minutes later both men were stood naked under the spray and as steam rose into the dim room and Dean had Neal pushed against the wall, his lips thoroughly kissing any part of Neal he could reach as their hips rocked against each other in a languid fashion. The whole picture was sensual and as more steam filled the room it was almost like they weren't there at all.

In the morning Dean was gone before Peter came to collect Neal for work and Peter couldn't see any evidence of Dean's stay except for the smile on Neal's face.

00000

Hope you liked it! While writing this fic I was listening to the song 'Until the End' by Matthew Duffy, a song which can be found on the Dante's Cove Soundtrack.


End file.
